Poofy Skirts and Ashy Skin
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Natsu never thought a bottomless lead to his dad would bring him such joy and happiness in the form of a rich heiress to a railroad tycoon. He stayed in that town till he couldn't any longer and continued to visit her as years passed by. Eventually he couldn't stand seeing her so lonely so he took her back to the pub where he introduced her to the family he made. Victorian magic AU
1. Chapter 1

**I know... I KNOW. I'm starting another story lol. I really wanted to do one of these fics where I follow the plot of the manga, but change it based off the Au I chose. I wanted to do Victorian because I think there's a lot of cool stuff I can do with it since a lot of the witches in the Victorian era were in a cult, so the dark guilds will actually be cults instead. They believed in demons and a lot of dark shit happened then so I just think I can make it interesting. Plus I don't think anyone has done a Victorian nalu fic like this, but ya know... I've been wrong before so I could be wrong again. The one thing I wanted to change though was magic isn't well known, people don't talk about it and they don't want to believe it. They try to ignore all magic and if they see magic, they think it's cult related. I also wanted Natsu and Lucy to be friends when they were younger, so they have an extra strong bond. We won't get to the start of the manga until a few more chapters. Lucy doesn't know how to use her magic and Natsu hasn't even joined Fairy Tail. I'm aware I made things different right now, but their ages will sync up with the timeline by the time Lucy joins the guild and we get to the beginning of the manga. Have fun!**

Lucy ran down the crowded streets in a hurry, gloved fingers tugging up the poofy skirt of her dress, and watching out for any muddy puddles in the street that could dirty her pristine white pinafore. Carriages pulled by horses trotted past her, and venders hollered out about which products they were selling. She could smell fresh bread being sold to maids for their masters, the rich too pompous to buy their own food and other needed essentials. Lucy had managed to get her nanny to allow her to walk herself home from school… She still doesn't know how she managed it, but Lucy was thankful either way. Her nanny taught her everything she needed to know about being a proper lady and all the etiquette Lucy still doesn't really understand. School was so boring and she actually envied the poor. Being rich meant no fun, no time to spend with your parents, and endless amounts of loneliness. Lucy of course always has the people who work at the estate, but she wished her father would pay more attention to her.

Lucy skidded to a halt rather ungracefully when she smelt the scent of fresh candy, and quickly jerked her head around in search of the fudge she was smelling. Her eyes stopped at a candy store with pretty looking boxes of chocolate in the window, and she quickly ran inside while pulling her little change purse out of her school bag.

When she walked inside, her nose was greeted with the wonderful scents of fudge, different flavors of drops, and even marshmallows. She pressed her small, gloved hands into the glass and looked at all the jars full of sweets with wide eyes. The man behind the register smiled at her, so Lucy sent one back to be polite and instinctively straightened herself out like she's been taught since she was small. "H-hello, kind sir. May I have some marshmallows and two pieces of fudge please." The man smiled at her again as Lucy moved her way over to the counter and reached her small hands up so she could just barely see over the ledge.

"How many pounds would you like?"

"Six pieces please."

The man chuckled, but measured her candy out while Lucy slipped a coin up on the counter. Once she got her change back, he handed her the paper bag of candy and wished her a very good day. She slipped her things back in her bag, then ran out of the store again with her hands coming down to clutch at her poofy skirt again. Her little legs ran through the nice part of the city, until it started to thin out and suddenly turned into a forest. She ran through the trees, making sure her dress didn't catch on any twigs and rip the soft fabric. Lucy couldn't help but giggle out loud because she never had any room for playing in her strict schedule so she couldn't control the unladylike skip in her step. Once she got to their designated meeting place, which was an old oak tree, Lucy looked around hurriedly, and huffed when she noticed he wasn't here yet. She got comfortable in the grass, making sure her dress didn't come up to show anything that a proper lady shouldn't show.

"He is late." Lucy pouted down at her lap and tapped her gloved finger impatiently. "And to think I bought him candy."

The levees of the tree suddenly shook, and she looked looked up to find her friend dangling down from a branch just by his knees. "You brought candy, Luce?!"

Lucy had to bite down a scream, but she did clutch a hand to her pounding heart to try and calm down. "Natsu!"

He grinned that stupid smile of his and climbed down from the tree so he was sitting next to her. She tried to be stern and tell him that he shouldn't go scaring her like that, but the puppy dog eyes he had mustered made Lucy give in. She removed the candy out of her school bag, then pulled out a marshmallow for him to take. She was certainly surprised when he leaned down and ate directly from her fingers. Blushing as his face morphed into a look pure happiness, Lucy patted down her skirt to distract herself, then fumbled with the paper bag full of sweets. His face of enjoyment made her sigh, despite her embarrassment, and she pulled out another marshmallow with trembling fingers.

"Here." She was about to place the marshmallow in his hand, but Lucy paused when she noticed how dirty it was. Natsu worked in a factory like most poor children, and he was always full of ash from his job. He was always rather dirty, but Lucy thought he looked quite cute with messy hair and a dirty face. It made her pout with a little blush, but she still extended her hand out towards his lips, and fought back a squeal when his lips touched her thumb and finger again.

"That's a marshmallow, right?" His cheeks were full with the candy and he had a blinding smile. "I've only ever seen them in the windows before the shopkeeper kicks me out."

"Well… j-just ask and I will buy you any candy you like." Lucy turned her head away and fidgeted with her fingers nervously at what he may say. She was certainly a little shocked when his rough hands came up to grab her by the biceps and pulled her gaze to him.

"I wanna buy you stuff though. I makes me feel unmanly bein the one taken care of all the time."

He made her blush once again but a small smile tugged at her lips and she moved her gloved hand behind his. "I enjoy your company, Natsu. I do not need you to buy me anything."

He still frowned and looked away from her in shame. "How am I supposed ta take care of ya then?"

"Hmm…" she leaned back against the tree with a finger poking at her cheek. All of a sudden, she moved her other index finger up to trace both corners of her lips up into a big smile. "Happiness!" He looked quite shocked and somehow guilty, but Lucy brushed it off and continued promptly. "You make me smile. I am not allowed to show emotions or get excited in conversation, but Natsu let's me be myself and makes me laugh!" His heart looked like it broke in half, and it made Lucy frown. "W-what is wrong?"

"I have to leave soon, Luce… I only came to this town because I thought my dad was here, but it's obvious he wasn't."

"Y-you're leaving?"

His hands were suddenly on her arms again with his breath fanning over her face he was so close. "I'll come back. I don't know when, but I will! I may have not found my dad, but I found something just as important! It's the only reason I've stayed so long." A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek with a baby hiccup, but Natsu quickly brushed it away with his ashy fingers and smiled at her shakily. "Come here every Friday. I won't always come and it may seem like I never will. But I promise I'll come back for you! I promise, Luce!"

"O-okay…" She dug through her school bag again, passing the keys she inherited from her momma and pulling out a handkerchief. Lucy quickly cleaned his face off of the smudged ash on his skin, until he was a lot more clean, but still pretty dirty. "Remember to always take baths, and never skip them no matter how much you may want to. I know you can be mischievous at times and steal when you are desperate, but try not to do it. I know I am not there to apprehend you and watch you, so just stay safe for me. I still am not sure know what you do in the factory, but be carful. You are always covered in ash and I could not bare it if you were to burn yourself or catch on fire." Natsu snorted for some reason, but Lucy ignored him for the most part and whacked him on the side of his skull for good measure. "Pay attention Natsu. It is okay to make friends… I know you are looking for your papa and you can never replace your family, but that does not mean you cannot extend it. You can have your own family with lots of friends. Just be nice."

"Okay…" Natsu sighed like he was annoyed, but Lucy knew he really wasn't. "I promise."

"Good." Lucy then folded up the handkerchief nicely and handed it to Natsu along with the rest of the candy and some coins that could get him some food for a few days. "Do not forget about me, and I will always miss you."

She was suddenly being tugged into his chest and squeezed so hard Lucy thought she would burst. After a moment of adjusting, Lucy relaxed into his warm arms and reached her hand up to bury her fingers in his soft hair.

"I'll never forget about you, and I'll be back." Then he pulled away and shoved what Lucy gave him in his pocket before he ran through the forest and in the opposite direction of town.

She sighed, and leaned back in the tree with a small frown, but forced herself up off the grass and began the walk back to town. Lucy pulled the two golden keys on the ring out of her school bag and smiled down at her friends. "Hello, I know you guys can here me. I promise I'll find a way to get you out… momma never really taught me how to summon you, but I know you are more than just keys unlike what papa says. Natsu left today so now I'm lonely again…" a tear slipped down her cheek and landed on one of her keys, which caused it to glow an almost blinding light. It was like something was trying to come out, but it just couldn't. Or Lucy wasn't powerful enough because as soon as the glowing stopped, she felt exhausted and collapsed on the grass with deep inhales. After a moment of breathing, Lucy looked down at the keys in disbelief and smiled big. "I-I knew it. I knew you were special. I'll figure out how to summon you, and I'll show Natsu when he comes back! I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I don't have anything to say except thanks for your guys' comments! I'm glad you're intrigued! Have fun**

It's been months since she last saw Natsu and Lucy was beginning to lose hope. Nothing was going as she planned. Her papa still didn't pay attention to her even after a whole year went by since her momma's death, he didn't even remember her birthday and threw the plate of food she worked so hard on, to the floor. Lucy tries hard to make her key work, but she just can't get it right. No matter how much effort she puts in, she cannot get the key to glow again, and it was like it didn't work. One a positive note, Lucy did feel something change inside her. It's like her veins had some… some magic inside her and she felt like she was glowing! Whenever she tries to make they key work, she feels something… a breeze ruffles her hair even if she's inside and, and it almost feels like her eyes are glowing. She focuses hard. Lucy thought she should try to get the key that glowed the day Natsu left to summon because she knows it works. But it's like it's broken now and it's just a key. It still felt special to Lucy. She could always tell that they weren't normal keys, but… she never got the same reaction as before.

Sighing, Lucy sat back against the old oak tree in the woods on a Friday afternoon. She hoped Natsu would come and Lucy did feel disappointed whenever he didn't, but she's grown to like her time here because Lucy used this time to practice summoning her key now. There was no one around them, her father wouldn't get made at her for playing with them, and she just found herself getting in the routine to practice whenever she came here to her and Natsu's tree.

She studied both her golden keys like Lucy always did before she practiced. Don't ask her how she knew this, but she felt a kind of bond… or Lucy would like to have a bond with her keys. She doesn't even know what they look like or what they do, but Lucy just really wants to be friends with them. She doesn't have any friends, so it would be nice to get to know them. She just tries her hardest to understand them by studying the gold metal that almost hummed in her fingers.

The first one had a 6 and a 9 at the handle in red with carvings that looked like a pretty mask to Lucy. If she had a mask as pretty as this key, she would would run around town and give people presents! Then maybe she could make some friends. The bottom of the key, the part that you put in a door, was oddly shaped like a crab, which is why she named him Sir Crab. Lucy made sure to look around her home to look for any crab shaped keyholes, but she didn't see any. She was silly for looking because Lucy just knew that they didn't go to a door really. It was magic! She just knew it was magic!

The other keys base looked almost like a fancy vase to her with big handles. There were two blue shapes on the key which looked like fancy U's. This was the key that glowed before so she's been working hard at making it glow again, but she's never been able to make it happen.

Sighing, Lucy tied her hair back in a elegant looking bun with her bangs hanging down and some baby strands by her ears. Papa always makes her push them back for nice photo shoots. He says a ladys hair should never blow around in the wind, but Lucy rather liked how it felt when the wind whipped around her with her hair batting all over the place.

Slowly, Lucy unhook the key in the shape of a vase and held it out in front of her. She focused hard, the wind starting to pick up around her as Lucy let her eyes feather shut. She could feel her veins start to pulse with this tingling sensation that made Lucy want to giggle. She felt something in her heart start to build. Like she could see a gate, and she was putting the key in turning it. Her lips suddenly opened and words she didn't know were on the verge of tumbling out of her throat. She could just feel it! It was going to work this time! She was going to finally meet her friend! The words left her lips before she even know it, igniting a feeling of power around her skin.

 _"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_

Then… everything fell flat and the wind suddenly stopped. She felt a little tired and opened her eyes to look at the key in disappointment. Lucy found herself groaning, and leaning back against the hard tree. "I do not understand what I am doing wrong. It all felt so right." With another sigh, Lucy closed her eyes again and hummed in deep thought. After a moment, she opened them again and looked down at the vase key. Or is it's name Aquarius? That's what she called it… Lucy doesn't know why she said all that stuff but she just had a hunch that it's name was Aquarius. She remembers her mom mentioned that name before, but that's all she can really recall.

She groaned rather unladylike, and glared at the golden key, which practically buzzed at her scowl. "I do not understand. Do you not like me? I am doing everything I can to meet you, but you have to fulfill your end of the bargain! Momma left you in my care! I am supposed to keep you safe, but you do not want to meet me."

Lucy put the Aquarius key back on the ring, then pulled Sir Crab off. "I just do not know what is wrong with her, Sir Crab. She needs to learn some manners. How did momma put up with her when she has all this attitude." Lucy set Sir Crab on the grass and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe she does not like me because I am too much of a lady for her. Momma taught me how to be proper, so I would think the Aquarius would be used to it." She sighed with a shake of her head, then looked back up at the sky. "Sir Crab… I would like to meet you. You seem very nice and you are easy to talk with. I suppose I should give up trying for the Aquarius, but I am a stubborn lady and will not stand for her insubordination." She leaned back against the tree with a thoughtful expression. "Sir Crab, I think I am in need of setting some ground rules."

She unhooked the Aquarius key again and pointed at her sternly. "Now listen young lady. I would very much appreciate if we could meet. I would like to be your friend, but it seems you do not wish to meet me." Lucy hmphed and turned her head away with her nose up. "You are acting very childish. I do not understand why you hate me so much."

Lucy set the Aquarius key next to Sir Crab and rummaged through her school bag to find something that could be useful to her. She eyed the candy she always brings just in case Natsu showed up, but Lucy does not know if he'll be coming today. She hesitantly pulled the paper bag out and removed a piece of fudge. Lucy let the candy linger by the Aquarius before pulling it back and up to her lips. "Does it not smell nice, the Aquarius? If you come out, I will be sure to give you a piece. It is actually for Natsu, but I bought him plenty more so I think he would not mind sharing some with you."

"Luce, who are you talkin to? And I would mind, thank you!" Lucy's heart nearly flew out of her chest and she held a hand to her heart while searching around for her friend. She spotted Natsu leaning against a tree a very pleased expression. Lucy fumed and ate the fudge just to spite him. "N-no! That was mine…"

Lucy hmphed at his approaching figure, then swallowed down the bite of chocolate. "That is what you get for scaring me. You need to stop doing that, Natsu. I do not appreciate it."

He sat down next to her with a frown and crossed his arms over his chest grumpily. Natsu was not nearly as dirty as he used to be. He looked almost clean besides his hands and forearms, and he hair wasn't very dirty as well. He eyed her expectantly and set his hands on his lap with his fingers twitching. All Lucy did was keep her scowl directed at him.

"Did you steal? Are you taking enough baths? Did you make any knew friends? You are eating properly, correct?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but his fingers still tugged at his clothes like he was stopping himself from doing something. "I only stole 3 times. Yeh, I'm clean, right Luce? I wouldn't call them friends, but I made a family, and I eat very well there."

She looked at him long and hard for a moment longer before Lucy smiled genuinely and scooted in closer to him to lean against his side a bit. Natsu sighed in relief, but kept his hands to himself, and just let her get cozy next to him. "I missed how warm you are."

"Is that all you missed?"

Lucy tilted her head to look up at him and shook her head. "Of course not. Can you tell me about your family?" Natsu seemed disappointed, but nodded.

He told her all about the place he calls his home. It was called Fairy Tail, and had lots of children like him who didn't have any parents. He said he can eat there everyday and he picks fights with the other children. Especially an "icy bastard" named Gray. He told her that there's a scary lady who's older than him who taught him how to read, but he was mostly traveling around and looking for his dad these days. He apparently finds jobs to do and they pay him money for his work, then he goes out and searches for his dad once he saves up enough for food.

"What kind of jobs do you do?"

Natsu stiffened for a moment before he scratched a hand behind his head a bit awkwardly. "Just small stuff that people need help with. I always tag along with older members of the guild."

"What is a guild?"

Natsu popped his head up to look at her. "Yah, that's what they call places like Fairy Tail. A guild."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds like a very fun place."

"It is!" Natsu grinned at her, then leaned over a bit so he was closer to her. Lucy found herself blushing a bit, but didn't back down. "So how's your dad? Has he been better?"

She sighed. "No, he has only gotten worse." Lucy took a moment to look down at the Aquarius and Sir Crab, but she didn't think she should tell Natsu about her two friends. He probably wouldn't believe that they keys can understand her and are trying to come out. He may think she's crazy, actually. "Papa is very busy with work and he does not have time for me." She had a faraway look in her eyes, but just shuffled around in her school bag until she found her bag of candy. She pulled out a piece of fudge and smiled at him. "Candy?"

Natsu looked hesitant for a moment, but leaned in and ate from her fingers like the last time he saw her. He felt his heart start to float with an extra patter between each beat. "T-thanks."

"You are very welcome." She smiled at him, but it almost seemed fake. Like she was hiding her real feelings behind it. Natsu was only planning on passing through here to see her for a day to go visit another town, but maybe he should stay a little longer to make sure she's okay. Natsu did miss her a lot and he planned on hugging and squeezing her to death the moment he saw her, but he suddenly got very nervous once he sat down next to her. Lucy was really pretty. She grew a little… and he could tell she was a bit more mature. She probably has to be if she's hiding all her real problems inside of her. She only lost her mom a year ago and her dad basically ignores her. It's obvious she's sad, and that made Natsu really sad.

"Hey, Luce… you wanna meet here tomorrow?"

She brightened up a bit. "Will you be staying in town?"

"For a little. I missed my best friend and now I can buy you something special." He grinned at her when Lucy nodded happily, then cozied up into his side a bit. He felt himself relax, and move a bold hand over to graze his finger against hers. She looked over at him and smiled.

They spent the rest of the day together until Lucy had to go home.

 **Aquarius is gonna be mad~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, welcome back! I don't have much to say, Except Natsu is freaking adorable. Only he would demand to make something cost money to impress a girl lol. Anyways, have fun! And hope you enjoy!**

Natsu couldn't be more happy than he was right now. He completely forgot about finding his father for the moment, and just grinned at the girl he liked so much. He met Lucy when he was feeling especially depressed about Igneel. It was only a few months after Igneel disappeared and he happened to pass through Lucy's town. He was sitting on the streets, dirty with ash from his magic and his hair matted down. Nobody paid any attention to the helpless child… and that's what Natsu was. He was helpless and utterly alone. It finally sunk in that Igneel left him and he cried. He was sad and confused. He didn't know why his dad left him and he didn't even know how he would act when he first saw him. Would he immediately hug him? Or pound his fists into his scales because why would he leave him like that? Natsu was just… so lost and alone. He didn't have anybody anymore. All he had was Igneel and he was lonely now that he was gone.

And that's when he first saw her. She was like a golden light that lit up his world. She moved his face up to look at her and she was beautiful. His breath caught in his throat at the concern swimming in her eyes that must be the color of chocolate. He never had enough money to buy something so luxurious, and it felt like he had to take all that rich chocolate in while he could. He felt the strange desire to lick her, but kept himself under control. He didn't want to scare her off.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice was sweet and so soft… it made his heart leap as she examined his face, then pulled a handkerchief out of her school bag and started to rub his cheeks and eyes. She went to school, so that means she was rich. He wondered why somebody with such a status would give him the time of day. He was dirty and didn't even have a jewel to his name. And she was absolutely stunning. His lips parted and he spoke before he could stop himself. "Are you an angel?"

The girl looked shocked for a moment and blinked so cutely, but giggled as crisp as Christmas bells. He couldn't help the small blush that formed on his cheeks because the smile she sent his way was even more gorgeous than her laugh.

"No, I'm afraid not. I am a regular human just like you." She shocked him once again because she was obviously upper class with her pristine, white dress and unmatted hair dancing in the breeze. All the rich people he's ever met always treat him like garbage and would never call themselves the same as him. They considered themselves to be different than someone like him. She held her clean, gloved hands out, which Natsu took, and yelped when she yanked him up onto his feet. "Come, are you hungry? I will buy you something delicious to eat!" She grinned at him, and he felt his heart jump. She was so pretty. He almost couldn't believe that somebody so rich was so nice and didn't care about being improper with him. She held him by the hand and started to pull him down a street where there were lots of venders selling all sorts of stuff. She stopped at a place that sold bread and shuffled through her bag until she found her little purse of change. "Hello, Sir. May I have a small loaf of bread and a meat pie?"

The old man looked between the two of them, but accepted the jewel she handed him. "Here you are. It's improper for a lady of your standard to be fooling around with him."

Natsu tried to pull his hand back because he didn't want to be an embarrassment to somebody so nice, but she didn't let him pull away and just smiled at him. "It's alright, sir. He is my friend."

She accepted the change, food, and strange look the man gave her then moved her gaze back to him while leaning over a bit to smile at him as she pulled him down the street and out of the way. "Would you care for anything else?"

Natsu pouted a bit and turned his head away. He couldn't look at her smile. It made him feel strange. "W-what's your name?" He had to know. Even if he never saw her again, he would always remember how pretty and kind she was. And he wanted to learn about her before it was too late.

"Excuse me for not saying so earlier. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Isn't Heartfilia the name of the railroad tycoon? So she's the heiress to such a huge business family? Natsu felt dizzy because it was just common knowledge that rich people don't associate themselves with the poor, and she was very rich, but still so kind. It goes against everything he's ever leaned. Granted, Natsu didn't even enter the city until Igneel disappeared, but he's learned a lot about society and the rich were never kind. It was just how it was. So this was very strange to him.

"And what is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

She looked thoughtful for a moment with a tilt to her head. "Dragneel… it sounds a lot like dragons. Do you know about them?"

Natsu brightened at her question. "Dragons are only the coolest things in the world! They breathe fire and… and—" Natsu cut himself off because he did not want to scare her away. And talking about his father who's a dragon would probably do that. But he wonders how she knows about dragons. It seems Lucy felt the same way about him though. He wonders if she's a wizard… he really hopes she is.

"How do you know about dragons?" She pouted a bit which was very cute, and looked down at her shoes sadly. "I thought I could tell you the tales of King Arthur. He was a man I learned about in school, and he lived in a time where he fought dragons. I thought I could tell you about him…"

Natsu squeezed his hand around hers to get her attention. "You could still tell me cause I don't know who King Arthur is."

It doesn't seem like she was a wizard, but who knows… the humans probably think of it as just some silly tale, but there may be some truth to it. She may know something about dragons that he doesn't.

The rest of their time spent together was full of laughs at the silly tales Lucy told him. He eventually took her to the woods and showed her the big oak tree which would be where they'd spend all their time together. Natsu stayed in town for two weeks, meeting up with Lucy whenever she could and spending time together. He loved to see her smile and hear her giggle. But the longer he spent there, the guiltier he felt. He wasn't getting anywhere with Igneel and he needed to leave. That's when he told Lucy he needed to start searching for his father again.

Six months went by before he made it back to her, and when he first saw her again, sitting under the tree they always met at while mumbling weird things to herself, he had the urge to run up to her and squeeze her in his arms so tight. But then she looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. He forgot how pretty she was, with her bangs flying in the wind and hair tied up in a bun. She wore a pretty dress and looked just as soft and pretty as she always did.

They talked and she scolded him like usual. He felt happy about it, even though he was getting yelled at. He wanted to hold her, but he felt weird and nervous. He sighed in relief when she leaned her head against his shoulder and just leached off his warmth like she always did. He could hardly wait to meet up with her the following day, and that's why he was here, waiting in their meeting place, which Natsu also happens to sleep in. Lucy said she would sneak away at about noon. He didn't know what time it was, but he could hardly wait.

He jumped when he heard her approaching and quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Natsu!" He grinned at her and leaned against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. When she came into view, he almost couldn't breathe like he always did when he saw her. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with pretty ruffles and lace, and a dark blue high waisted poofy skirt that showed her legs, along with some fancy brown boots. She abruptly stopped once she saw him, then held the sides of her skirt and pulled them up for a very lady like curtsy. "How do you do. Are you ready for our day in town?"

Natsu didn't know what to do. He awkwardly stood there while scratching at the back of his head. "Y-yeah…"

"Well come on Natsu… don't stand there like a fool." She held her small hand out, which Natsu happily took then got pulled through the woods and back to town. He caught up with her so they were walking side by side, but boldly interlocked their fingers so she couldn't pull away easily. "What are we doing today?"

"I-I'm not sure. I just wanted to buy you something for once."

"Let's go to the street venders!" She turned her head to grin at him with chocolate eyes shining and hair pulled up into a sleek bun. She must have had to put it up for some type of lesson. Her forehead was cute because he never really got to see it. "They sell such magnificent things!"

"Sure," Natsu gave her a huge grin as they made their way out of the woods then trekked back to town. He didn't let go of Lucy's hand and squeezed her tighter, making sure to not over step her boundaries and keep things neutral.

"May I ask how you found your family?"

The memory of it made Natsu frown. It wasn't a happy time when gramps found him. He was sad about his dad, and he was sad about losing Lucy. He didn't really know where he was and didn't know how to go about finding her. It felt like he had been walking around for so long. Lucy made him forget about his sadness, but now that she wasn't near him anymore, it came back even worse because he missed his dad and he missed Lucy. The only two people he's ever cared about and they're not here with him. He wanted to ask Lucy to come with him, but he couldn't. There's no way. He wanted to support her, and right now, he can't even go on jobs by himself. How is he supposed to protect her when he supposedly can't even protect himself? He didn't want to take her away from her luxurious life when he couldn't give her the same. So he left without her, trying to become a man so he could protect her, but he just got even more depressed than when he first met her, and that's when gramps showed up. He took him to Fairy Tail, and Natsu felt a little weird about it at first. It was odd to come into the guild and see all these other kids without parents, but he felt better when he realized he wasn't alone. His desire to see Lucy was strong, but he felt scared to meet her again. He liked her so much and he was afraid that if he saw her again, and when he had to leave, he would take her with him, but he couldn't protect her, and that made him frustrated. He was scared to see her again and get so attached that he wouldn't be able to let go. That's why he just wanted to stop by, but seeing her sad made him throw away all his earlier thoughts and stay just a little bit longer. But he wouldn't be able to stay for as long as he did last time or he would never be able to leave her again.

"The master of the guild found me and took me there."

"I see… are you happy there?"

 _I'd be happier if you were there with me._

"Yeah!" He turned to her with a lonely grin, and looked away when she raised a brow at him. "Anyways… I'll buy you something pretty!"

He raced in front of her and pulled her by their interlaced fingers to all the street venders. Lucy tugged him to a stop and looked at all the tables of jewelry and cool figurines they had sitting out. "Look at all this."

Natsu stood next to her and looked at the objects. "Do you like anything?"

"Yes, but I'll keep looking."

Lucy smiled at the seller before they wondered down to the next booth. She stopped at one that looked to have all sorts of metal objects. Natsu wasn't sure what she was looking for, but he thinks she found it when her eyes lit up at a silver key with a weird symbol on it. "Excuse me… do you happen to know what this key is?"

Lucy looked to the seller who was an old woman with dirty skin and ratted clothing. "Ah, I picked this up off someone who didn't want it yesterday. They sold it for cheap. I thought someone would find it interesting."

Oddly, Lucy frowned. He wasn't sure what she was hoping to learn about it, but he got the picture and spoke up. "How much?"

"5,000 jewel."

Natsu nearly choked on air. He doesn't have that much! This lady is ripping them off! No way can a key be so expensive! Natsu glared at her, about to speak his mind, but Lucy pulled her change purse out and handed the lady some jewel. The woman looked pleased and gave Lucy the key. Natsu immediately felt angry. Here he is, hoping he can take care of her or at least buy her something she wants, and he can't even afford it! If everything she buys is this expensive then Natsu will be old by the time he can take care of her!

"Come Natsu…" Lucy tugged him down the street again. "You can buy me something else."

He yanked his hand out of hers and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I wanted to buy you a gift and I can't even buy you what you want! That lady ripped us off! A key shouldn't be that expensive!"

"Natsu." She looked up at him hesitantly while gnawing on her lower lip. After a moment, she seemed to grow determined, and tugged him back the way they came from. She started running with Natsu chasing after her.

"Slow down, Luce! Why are we going to the woods again?"

"I want to show you something, but it can't be out here!"

Natsu stared at her back until they were in front of their tree again. She pulled him down to the ground until he was sitting across from her, then she took out a ring with two keys on it that looked similar to the one she just bought. Lucy looked hesitant again, but pulled both keys off the ring so it was sitting on the grass with her new one.

"This is The Aquarius, and Sir Crab. I inherited them from my mother. I know it may seem very strange and I hope to not scare you away, but these keys are magical. I have not been able to summon them yet, but I know they are special. They can understand me and they get warm when I talk to them." She paused to look up at him, and quietly picked up The Aquarius. "I'll show you, but I'm never able to make them come."

Lucy held the key out in front of her and she suddenly got quiet. He watched as the breeze suddenly picked up, ruffling the pretty lace collar on her shirt and bowing the baby hairs framing her pretty face. She opened her eyes, and his widened when they were glowing like light and the color of honey. He was amazed, Natsu was on the edge of his seat. She was amazing, and her magic felt different. Like a tingling sensation that tickled the air and almost made Natsu want to giggle. Lucy suddenly swooshed the key in the air and turned her hand like she was unlocking a door with her key. _"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_

But then, everything sunk back in and fell flat. She looked up at him and fidgeted a bit nervously. Natsu was just speechless. This was the best thing he could ever see in his life! Lucy was a wizard! He wasn't sure what her magic was, but there's no doubt about it! She's a wizard!

"Lushi!" Natsu jumped on top of her and pushed her down to the ground with his arms wrapped around her. He held onto her so tightly and grinned into her hair. It felt so good to finally have her in his arms. He never wanted to let go. "This is the best! You're a wizard! You can do magic!"

"A-a wizard?" Then she paused and tried to sit up, but Natsu just squeezed her so tight. "N-Natsu… you believe in magic?"

"I'm a wizard too, Luce!"

He sat up a bit so he was hovering over her and he held one hand up and lit it on fire. "I'm a dragon slayer! My dad that I'm searching for is a real life dragon!

"W-what?" Lucy tried to sit up again to look at his hand, but he soon smothered the flame with his ashy fist and pulled her in his arms again.

"I'm so happy!"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy mumbled into his ear and weakly tried to push him away. "I-I want to ask questions." He eventually pulled away from her, and sat the both of them up. He leaned them against their tree and she looked up at him sternly. "So… so you can do magic too?"

"Yep!" Natsu lit his hand on fire again, the flame twisting and crackling in his palm. "I'm a fire dragon slayer. Igneel was a real dragon and taught me it."

Lucy reached her hand out to touch his flame with eyes shining in amazement, but Natsu quickly smothered it again. "Carful, Luce. It'll burn you. I don't get burnt because of my magic, but my fire is hotter and any fire around!"

"That's amazing." She still touched his hand though and ran her finger over his palm to touch the ash. "So your magic is why you're always so dirty?"

"Yep!" Natsu grinned at her, then leaned forward in wonder. "So what kind of magic do you do? I've never seen it before."

"I am not sure. It first happened the day you left to search for your dad again. I-I was um… sad and lonely… and I cried a little, and then my key started glowing. I suddenly got tired after that. I've tried to make it glow since you left, but haven't been able to make it happen."

Natsu frowned because he never wanted to make her cry. It made him really frustrated because he wanted to take her with him, but Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to protect her and take care of her how he was now. But then part of him thought that it would be best to take her with him because he's sure gramps will know all about her magic and how to make it work. But he also couldn't just take Lucy away from her home, and he couldn't stay here forever. Ugh, this was just so stupid and complicated!

Then Natsu thought of something! He thinks he saw a magic shop in the poor part of town. Lucy's probably never been over there, but he'll keep her safe from anyone who tries to hurt her. "Let's go somewhere Luce. I'll be sure to buy you something cool there, Kay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

This was all so new to Lucy. She's never been in such a strange store before. There were all sorts of old books, and strange artifacts that Lucy has never seen before. Natsu's hand was locked in hers, and she found herself looping her arm around his and keeping close to him. "It's okay, Luce. I'll keep you safe."

They approached the counter and a man with green hair smiled down at them with a nod. "What can I help you kids find?"

"Can you answer a question for us?" Natsu asked, then nudged Lucy when he nodded. She hesitantly pulled her three keys from her bag and slid them on top of the counter.

"Do you happen to know what those keys do?"

He picked the three silver and gold keys up and studied them a bit. It didn't take him long to determine what they were. "This is very rare magic indeed. Celestial spirit magic."

"Celestial?" Lucy asked with a raise of one brow. "Like the stars?"

The man nodded. "You're a very smart girl. These two keys are Cancer and Aquarius. Are you familiar with the twelve astrological sighs?"

"Yes, my mother talked about them quite a bit." That's when it hit her. Of course she's heard Aquarius before, mother was very familiar with the constellations and she spoke about Aquarius a lot. "So these keys are the constellations?"

"Yes, there are only 12 golden keys, so you're very lucky to have two." Then he held the silver key up and looked at that one as well. "This is Lyra."

"The harp constellation?" The man nodded as Lucy took her keys back, then held them a bit unsure. "Do you know how to summon them, sir? I have tried to summon The Aquarius many times but have never been able to make it happen."

"Ah, that's because there's a special rule with her. You must summon her in water."

"Water?" Lucy asked. Well, that actually made sense. She was crying the first time the key glowed so maybe her tears got on the key and that's why she almost summoned it. She suddenly started pulling Natsu towards the door to go try it as soon as possible, but Natsu kept his feet planted to the ground and tugged her back.

"Do you have any books about celestial magic?"

The man nodded and left for a moment, then came back a moment later with a hardcover book. "This has some information in it. Only a small portion, but there's not a lot known about celestial magic."

"How much?"

The man seemed to consider it for a moment before he sighed and slid the book over. "You can have it for free."

Natsu growled and looked up at the man with a glare. "I want to buy it for Luce so how much?" Of course when he finds something to give to her, the man says they can have it for zero cost! What kind of crap is that?! He was going to pay for this damn book even if he has to shove the money in his face.

The man looked shocked, but smiled. "500 jewel will be fine."

Natsu beamed and quickly pulled the coins out and slid it on the counter. He took the book then walked over to Lucy with a huge grin. "Here! I'm sure you can find somethin out in there!"

"Thank you, Natsu." She smiled at him as well and accepted the book. After a moment of smiles, Lucy tugged his hand and pulled him back to the woods in excitement. She would finally get to meet her friend!


End file.
